Talk:Picture This! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B5D6:D952:6FBD:25C2-20190501172840
Dino-Mite Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 11, 2007. It features scenes from Seasons 8-10 of Barney & Friends. Plot It's Barney's Birthday, and the kids are throwing him a "perfectly purple" birthday party for him. The day is filled with games, singing, dancing, and surprises as Barney remembers some special times with all of his friends. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Popcorn Vendor (Freda Martin) *Cake Baker Chefs () Additional Cast * Song List #Having Fun Song #A Perfectly Purple Day #Best of Friends #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Movement) #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Rhythm") #Paintin' Up and Down (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #Together, Together (Scene Taken from: "Making Mistakes") #I Just Can't Wait (Scene Taken from: "Fairy Tales") #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Scenes Taken from: "Dancing", "Arts", "Kenya", "Things I Can Do", and "China") #Dino Dance #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Colors") #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scenes Taken from: "Airplanes", "Summer", "BJ's Snack Attack", "Differences", "Let's Play Games!", "A Picture of Friendship", "Counting", and "Playing Games") #I'm Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: "Mother Goose") #Little Miss Muffet / Polly Put the Kettle On / Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "Mother Goose") #Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Firehouse) #You Can Make Music with Anything (Scene Taken from: "Special Skills") #I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: "Singing") #A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: "Singing") #Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "Singing") #Barney's Birthday Song #I Love You Live Promotions Main Article: Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! was a live show that was performed in Manila in 2008. It was to promote the the home video of the same same. Main Article: Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour is a city bus / tour that toured in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary and promote to the home video, Dino-Mite Birthday. Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Dino-Mite Birthday (soundtrack) '' Trivia *Following "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "'Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", "It's Your Birthday, Barney!", Barney's Birthday and "Caring", this is Barney's fourth birthday party on the show. *It has revealed that Barney's favorite cake is pistachio. Full Video 'The '''Old Kids are 3 of them from Season 9 appeared in the eleventh season of Barney & Friends in 2007. They are Rachel, David and Laura. They appeared with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff and the Season 11 cast members. Old Children from Season 9 *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *David (Emilio Mazur) Appearances See the appearances subpage for Rachel, Laura and David Trivia * Unlike the Season 11 episodes 14-26 in North America and in the United Kingdom, the 3 old kids, Rachel wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in The Nature of Things, David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo and Laura wears the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in The Shrinking Blankey. * Rachel, David and Laura are seen playing with BJ, Baby Bop and Riff. * The old kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends were also seen in Timeline Photos on Facebook. Gallery Old Kids David S11.png|David Laura S11.png|Laura Rachel S11.png|Rachel Season 11' of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from November 2, 2007 to January 7, 2008. It was the British adaptation of the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. The New Kids are 17 of them in the eleventh season of Barney & Friends in 2007. They are Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. They appeared with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura and David. New Children in Season 11 *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Eva (Laikyn Garcia) *Nathan (Preston Falconer) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) *Tori (Ariel Sanders) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Noah (Keeton Green) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Appearances See the appearances subpage for Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra Trivia * The 17 new kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyle in Season 11 episodes 14-26 and in the United Kingdom. * Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra also seen playing with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. * The new kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends were also seen in Timeline Photos on Facebook. Gallery New Kids Ryan S11.png|Ryan Olivia S11.png|Olivia Tracy S11.png|Tracy Melanie S11.png|Melanie Amy S11.png|Amy Megan.png|Megan Eva.png|Eva Nathan.png|Nathan Tyler.png|Tyler Victor.png|Victor Sofia.png|Sofia Tori.png|Tori Lily.png|Lily Noah.png|Noah Mei.png|Mei Marcos.png|Marcos Myra.png|Myra Other The 10 Kids in Season 9 and 17 New Kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends (New Edition 2018).png|The New Kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) with other kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Laura and Anna) in Season 9 Cast The Season 11 Gang are a group of characters in the eleventh season of Barney & Friends in 2007. All of the characters are from episodes 14-26 in North America and episodes originally aired in the United Kingdom. Characters Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Humans Children *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Eva (Laikyn Garcia) *Nathan (Preston Falconer) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) *Tori (Ariel Sanders) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Noah (Keeton Green) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Gallery Children Rachel S11.png|Rachel Laura S11.png|Laura David S11.png|David Ryan S11.png|Ryan Olivia S11.png|Olivia Tracy S11.png|Tracy Melanie S11.png|Melanie Amy S11.png|Amy Megan.png|Megan Eva.png|Eva Nathan.png|Nathan Tyler.png|Tyler Victor.png|Victor Sofia.png|Sofia Tori.png|Tori Lily.png|Lily Noah.png|Noah Mei.png|Mei Marcos.png|Marcos Myra.png|Myra Adult Mr. Copeland.png|Mr. Copeland Trivia * Unlike the other seasons, the 20 kids wear the same clothes in episodes 14-26 from Season 11 of Barney & Friends, it's just like Season 9. See Also * Old Kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends * New Kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends * Old and New Kids in Season 11 of Barney & Friends Dinosaurs * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances * Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "The Babysitter") * N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Family Trip") * N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Family Trip") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Family Trip") * Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Time Flies") * N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Sing Opera") * Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "The Secret Mission") * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "The Secret Mission") * Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "The Secret Mission") * Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Meet a Visitor") Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 11 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. # The Babysitter (U.K.) 'and 'The Colour of Barney (U.K.) (November 2, 2007) # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (U.K.) and''' Time Flies (U.K.) (November 3, 2007) # 'Get Well (U.K.) 'and 'Rhyming Time (U.K.) '(November 4, 2007) #Greetings' and 'Discoveries (November 5, 2007) #News to You and 'Slow and Steady! '(November 6, 2007) #Batter Up! and Something's Missing (November 7, 2007) #Picnic and 'Sing Opera '(November 8, 2007) #The Pistachio Touch and '''Just Desserts (November 9, 2007) #'Save the Day 'and The Missing Treasure Chest (November 10, 2007) #'Hide and Seek with Baby Bop 'and Healthy Bodies '''(November 11, 2007) #Picture Perfect and '''You're a Star! (November 12, 2007) #'We're Gonna Get Wet '''and 'Queen for a Day (November 21, 2007) #Barney Can Dance! and '''The Feast (November 22, 2007) (Thanksgiving Day) #'Catch a Sneeze 'and Make Room for Riff '''(November 23, 2007) #Baby Bop Gets Hurt and '''BJ's Broken Arm (November 25, 2007) #'A Day to Remember 'and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? '''(December 1, 2007) #Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and 'Big Hugs '(December 2, 2007) #The Secret Mission and '''Make Something Special (December 4, 2007) #'The Carnival 'and Hic-Hic-Hiccups '''(December 5, 2007) #Family Trip and 'Baby Bop Gets Lost '(December 10, 2007) #Hot! Hot! Hot! and '''One Hat Fits All (December 11, 2007) #'BJ's Scooter Ride '''and 'Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride (January 4, 2008) #Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and 'A Trip to London, England '(January 5, 2008) #Riff's Funny Symphony and 'Meet a Visitor '(January 6, 2008) #Sing-Along in Season 11 (January 7, 2008) Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom and Australia), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff have American speaking voices. * The U.K. version of Season 11 centered more around the dinosaurs, three old kids (Rachel, David and Laura) from Season 9 and seventeen new kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "The Babysitter", "The Colour of Barney", "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite", "Time Flies", "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "Season 11 Songs" was released. * The U.K. version of Season 11 aired on ABC Kids in Australia to honor Barney's 20th Anniversary on December 6, 2007 and discontinued on September 2, 2012 and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. It also aired in Asia since 2013. * This is the second and last season to produced by BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). The first being Season 9 (U.K.). * Unlike the other seasons, all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 9 and Season 11 episodes 14-26: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". ** David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". ** Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". ** Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". ** Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". ** Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". ** Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". ** Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". ** Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". ** Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". ** Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". ** Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 20 kid cast. * The production for this season begin on August 22, 2007 and ended in early November 2007. * The season in the U.K. is produced by Karen Barnes, written by Carter Crocker and Karl Ceurs and directed by Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes. * Joe Phillips is the musical director for the season in the U.K. * The only season to have the the 2004-2007 Barney Costume's feet are a separate part of the costume. * The 2004-2006 Baby Bop costume in Season 9 is used in the only four Season 11 episodes '''A Day to Remember, Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?, The Carnival and Hot! Hot! Hot!. * Season 11 only originally aired in two years (in the United Kingdom). * On July 2, 2017, all episodes were released on the U.K. iTunes and YouTube. See Also *'Barney & Friends: The Complete Eleventh Season (U.K.)' The Main Cast of Barney & Friends Season 11 (U.K.) (without Rachel, David and Laura) (Fake).png|The Cast of Season 11 (U.K.) Fan-made or Fake Picture of Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop with 3 Old Kids (Rachel, David and Laura) in Season 11.png|Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff with David, Laura and Rachel External links *https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyGreatBritainOfficial